Planned Content
Disclaimer This page sometimes consists of controversial information. Please do NOT consider it to be the final or an official statement. The purpose of this page is to collect all the more or less trustworthy information on this wiki and to stop the spreading of misinformation and rumors. Source of this information would be from the Test Server; Pixonic press releases; Pixonic representatives, insiders' information and Pixonic's website. Please take notice: NO SUGGESTIONS ARE ALLOWED HERE. Only developed or developing stuff can be posted here, with a probability of being introduced into the game. No past and rejected test server contents are allowed. If you want to make a suggestion for this wiki or War Robots, go to User Ideas. We try to keep rumors out of this page, so if you are going to edit it, do NOT put your opinions or superstitions here. Downloads for the Test Server can be found here. Robots Mysterious robot with 4 medium slots - teased Designed by Evolife and (sometimes) theorized to be 'Leech'. Phantom - currently being tested Level 8 statistics: *Durability: 125,000 *Speed: 60 km/h *Hardpoints: 1x Medium and 2x Light *Ability: Blink **Details: Upon activation, the Phantom deploys a teleportation beacon, and gains a 50% speed boost, as well as 50% damage resistance to all damage types for the full duration of the ability. At any time during the ability's duration the ability button may be pressed to instantly teleport back to where the teleportation beacon was placed. ***Duration: 15 seconds ***Cooldown: 10 seconds Behemoth - currently being tested Level 8 statistics: *Durability: 198,000 *Speed: 41 km/h *Hardpoints: 4x Heavy **Weapon restrictions: Ancile in back slots *Ability: Currently unnamed **Details: Upon activation, the Behemoth enters a stationary mode that allows it to fire all 4 of its heavy weapons. When not active, the robot can only fire 2 of its 4 heavy weapons. ***Duration: ∞ ***Cooldown: 1 second Equipment N/A Modules Phase Shift (currently being tested) *Type: Active *Cost: 20 power cells *Duration: 4 seconds *Cooldown: 25 seconds *Description: Upon activation, the robot gains invulnerability to all damage and debuffs. However, it loses the ability to fire weapons. Accelerator (was tested): *Type: Passive *Cost: Unknown *Description: Increases robot's speed by 7% (max level). These can be stacked to increase effect Fortifier (was tested): *Type: Passive *Cost: Unknown *Description: Increases physical and energy shields strength (25% for physical shields at max level, and 18% for energy shields at max level). Also increases energy shields regeneration rate by 20% (max level) Pilots Legendary Griffin Pilot Legendary Spectre Pilot Legendary Tyr Pilot Maps N/A Game Modes N/A Other (Technicalities, Stats, Etc.) N/A Robot/Equipment Balancing Punisher and Punisher T: *Clip size: 220 rounds → 250 rounds *Reload: 10 seconds → 8 seconds Avenger: *Shot interval without acceleration: 0.09 → 0.1 *Shot interval with acceleration: 0.06 → 0.06628 *Reload: 10 seconds → 8 seconds Molot and Molot T: *Clip size: 70 rounds → 85 rounds *Reload: 10 seconds → 8 seconds Tempest: *Shot interval without acceleration: 0,215 → 0.25 *Shot interval with acceleration: 0,143 → 0.1628 *Shot dispersion: 0,0216 → 0.0195 *Reload: 10 seconds → 8 seconds Raven: *Durability: 132,000 → 138,000 (level 8) *Speed: 46 km/h → 49 km/h (level 8) *Extra: Upon ability activation receives +20% damage increase for 8 seconds (not stack-able) Ares *Extra: During shield activation speed decreases by 25% Hades *Durability: 110,800 → 126,700 (level 8) *Speed: 51 km/h → 52 km/h (level 8) *Extra: During shield activation speed decreases by 15% Nemesis *Durability: 134,600 → 150,500 (level 8) *Speed: 51 km/h → 52 km/h (level 8) *Extra: During shield activation speed decreases by 15% Paintjobs, alternate models and other aesthetic features Griffin alternate model Ao Jun alternate model Miscellaneous Content N/A (Note: This page is updated frequently. All details may be cancelled or scrapped by Pixonic at any time without notice.) Category:Game and Wiki News